


Soul Reason

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Week 2016 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, M/M, Soulmates, Spoilers, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Week 2016 Day 6: Soul Mates**better late than never?**Spoilers for End of Season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

"We have a problem, Captain," Gideon's voice cut through the quiet bridge.

"I know Gideon," Rip sighed as he slumped in his chair, the feeling of a hollow victory made him want to scream. He looked over the rest of the crew, devastation at their loss was etched on every person's features. The Oculus was destroyed, but at a price none of them expected. He'd moved them to the Temporal Zone to escape for a while.

"No, sir. The loss of Mister Snart has created a series of ripples," Gideon countered, voice urgent. "By allowing him to destroy the Oculus there have been ripples throughout time."

Rip's head cocked a bit as he listened, his eyes sharpened. "What kind of ripples, Gideon?"

"We need to move back in time and leave Mister Rory outside the Waverider so that his timeline can shift properly. He's currently in the galley, unconscious. The Timeline is trying to correct itself despite the fact that he is on board and outside of time at the moment."

"What?" Martin asked, eyes wide with surprise. "I thought things didn't affect us here on the Waverider until we left the ship. How is this possible, Gideon?"

"Normally changes in the Timeline do not affect those on a Time Ship. There is a massive shift in the Timeline, Professor Stein," Gideon replied. "As such, we must help the correct the timeline."

"Gideon, what is going to happen when we stop?" Rip asked as he moved to strap himself in his customary chair. "And why do we need to abandon Mick?"

"We are not abandoning him," Gideon insisted. "We need to put him in the timeline."

"Or else ... what?"

"The Timeline will shatter the Waverider," Gideon replied bluntly. "Shall I prepare for the time jump?"

"Do it. But let's get everyone strapped in," Rip replied as he hopped out of his chair and dashed for the kitchen. His feet moved automatically as his mind raced, trying to figure out what could possibly happening. He skidded to a stop at the door to the kitchen and saw Ray leaning over Mick's unconscious form. The arsonist's face was a picture of pain as he clutched something tightly in his right hand.

"He just collapsed!" Ray insisted from his place next to Mick on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Gideon has found a problem. We need to get him to the bridge. We have to make a Jump, now, Mister Palmer," Rip replied as he moved to Mick's left side and started to pull the unconscious man up.

"What? I thought ... what's going on?" Ray asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He moved to mirror Rip. The two got Mick to his feet, but he was a dead weight against them.

"Apparently the Timeline is threatening to rip the Waverider apart," Rip replied as they dragged Mick to the bridge.

"I thought we were outside of time here," Ray replied, looking more confused. "We're in the Temporal Zone and we just destroyed the Oculus... right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter that we're outside of time. We caused a rippled that's threatening to pull the ship apart. Gideon has found a point in time that we need to travel to, and hopefully once we get Mister Rory outside the ship, the timeline should correct itself," Rip announced as they hit the bridge, hoping to get everyone caught up. He and Ray carefully got Mick into the nearest seat and pulled the bar down to get him strapped in. Rip took the few steps to get into his chair. "Prepare for a jump."

"I don't understand," Jax said as he dutifully strapped in. "We're not leaving Rory behind, right?"

"No, Mister Jackson," Gideon replied as the ship shuddered. "Prepare for Time Jump."

"Not even remotely, but let's do this anyway," Rip replied as he typed a few commands into the pad attached to his chair. He gasped as the view outside the view-port looked like the light in the Temporal Zone was coming to tear the ship apart. He tapped in the command to Time Jump the ship and closed his eyes, more nervous than the first time he'd ever been in a ship that Jumped. The lurching sensation that seemed to pull from somewhere behind his sternum and navel in opposite directions made him feel nauseous in a way he hadn't felt since he'd started training. The Jump lasted longer than normal as the ship shuddered and shook, a feeling like sparks tearing their way across Rip's mind as they continued their journey.

"We have arrived, Captain," Gideon's voice sounded distant, distorted.

"Near line Rory is in ship danger?" Rip asked, his eyes widened as he heard the scrambled sentence. It didn't even contain all the words he'd meant to speak, let alone in an order that made sense. "OUT side Zone shred Mister? Conscious is IN now?"

"Captain, you seem to suffering from a severe case of Linguistic dyslexia," Gideon stated, the AI sounded a little disturbed. "Take a few moments to reorient yourself. We seem to have jumped farther than I anticipated."

"How far, Gideon?" Martin asked, his eyes were completely unfocused but he seemed to be handling the situation calmly.

"Six thousand years into the past, Professor," Gideon replied sounding embarrassed.

"Oh my god," Jax moaned as he leaned over the side of his chair and threw up. "We gonna die..."

"You'll be fine, Mister Jackson," Gideon assured him.

"ThouSixAndPast?" Rip asked, irritation clear on his face as he still couldn't speak correctly.

"Yes, Captain," Gideon offered as she managed to untangle what Rip was trying to say. "Six thousand BC according to the language of 2016."

"Out, Rory?" Rip asked slowly.

"Yes ... I would recommend taking Mister Rory outside as soon as possible so the Timeline can reset," Gideon offered.

"Good now," Rip sighed as he stood, his legs wobbled a bit but managed to stay on his feet. He headed over towards Mick and pulled the still unconscious man's safety bar up. He slung an arm over his shoulder, hoping to get the Timeline to leave them alone as the ship shuddered. "Clues?"

"None yet, Captain," Gideon offered apologetically.

"I'll help," Jax offered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He slung Mick's other arm over his shoulder. Together they managed to get Mick up and moving again, despite the fact he was still out like a light.

"This is so freaky," Jax offered as he and Rip dragged Mick.

"I'm numb but okay," Sara offered as she jogged ahead of them. Her steps were a bit harder than normal, and her feet seemed to want to cross each other every few steps but she managed. "I'll get the airlock."

"Hm," Rip offered as a positive sound, not quite ready to try his words again yet.

"You're welcome," Sara replied, eyebrow raised knowingly. The ship shuddered hard and knocked the group against a wall. "This is weird."

"Deed," Rip offered, he gave a faint shrug as they started on their way again. At least he was getting close to the words he was looking for. He and Jax managed to get Mick all the way to the airlock without further incident and waited for Sara to palm the door open.

"So, just take Mick outside, right Gideon?" Sara asked before she would move out of the way for Rip and Jax to take the arsonist outside.

"Time knows what it wants to happen. We created a ripple with the destruction of the Oculus, now we must stabilize it before Time Unravels," Gideon replied simply.

"Right. Take Mick outside or we end the universe we've been trying to save," Sara replied with a sigh. She felt a thrill of nervousness at the thought of what might happen to Mick.

"Now," Rip said as he and Jax stepped outside. Time rippled around them and the sound of Time Wraiths screeching made them shiver. The wraiths came close but didn't attack, they seemed to take some of Mick's weight, which had Rip twitching.

"Dude, what are these things? Other than fuel for my nightmares for the foreseeable future?" Jax asked as they moved towards the edge of the Waverider's shield.

"Time Wraiths," Rip managed, mildly proud he'd managed to speak correctly. "Dangerous."

"Great... why are they helping?" Jax asked, eyes wide.

"Timeline correction...?" Rip offered, the question in his voice said he didn't really believe what he was saying. "Guessing."

"Right," Jax replied. He paused as the Wraiths started to pull Mick from their hold. "Down now."

The wraiths screeched as Mick was laid on the ground and his teammates moved back a few steps. They didn't say anything, just hovered over the arsonist, swirling quickly. Light gathered and a rumbled started in the ground.

"Ship! Now!" Rip shouted as he grabbed Jax's arm and booked it for the Waverider. The two ran and made the ramp just as the light changed to a bright red and blue swirled together, separate but together. "Pretty, but scary."

"Nice to see English has come back to you," Jax offered as he panted, leg twinging with pain from the run.

"Time jump..." a voice whispered near Jax ans Rip, startling both of them. "...now!"

Rip's eyes went wide as he pulled Jax away from the airlock. "To the bridge! Gideon?"

"Preparing to Time Jump," Gideon announced.

"Under whose authority?" Rip asked as he helped Jax and Sara brace against a wall.

"Captain Cold's authority, Captain," Gideon replied as the ship shuddered and launched into the air. "Dropping supplies."

"Snart's on board!?" Jax exclaimed. He sputtered for a few moments before he shook his head and gave up. "Time Travel is so weird."

"Said well, Jackson Mister," Rip replied, he made a sour face as he realized his speech wasn't completely back to normal yet.

"How bad is this gonna be?" Jax asked. "From back here..."

"Suck this will. Much very," Rip offered as he braced, eyes closed. "Protection on bridge, not here will be found."

"Right," Jax replied as he tightened his grip on the supports near his hands and hoped the jump wouldn't be too bad.

"Initiating Time Jump," Gideon's voice cut through whatever might have been said as the ship shuddered and shook, nearly dislodging those in the cargo bay. As soon as the shaking stopped and Sara, Jax, and Rip could walk, they made their way to the bridge to find Martin staring at a ghostly image of Leonard Snart, seated in the captain's chair.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late addition. This year has been kinda nuts and this file went missing and had to be fixed twice, and rewritten once. Hope you enjoy it!

"Good of you to all to join me," Len said, voice smooth but somewhat faint, as though he was speaking from a great distance. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, a smirk firmly in place on his partially transparent body. "I've jumped us ahead five years. I told Gideon two, but the issues with the Time Line threw us an extra three years. Lucky for Mick, we left enough supplies for ten. We can pick him and the left over supplies up before we head out to save the love birds from Savage."

"How is this even possible?" Martin asked, voice trembling as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Speed Force and Oculus," Len replied as he dropped the haughty expression. He frowned as he looked over his team. "We need to get to Mick."

"Sir," Gideon's voice cut through the new set of protests that were on the tip of several different people's tongues. "The Timeline is settled, but requires Mister Snart to meet up with Mister Rory."

"How do you that, Gideon?" Rip asked, he paused to take in the fact that he could speak clearly again.

"I have run the simulations and managed to take a sample of information from this time and where we jumped from. According the few factors we have access to... Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory are intertwined, destined for each other. And if we can not help them reconnect there will likely be severe consequences."

Rip looked startled and his eyes moved over to the ghostly image of Snart in the captain's chair. "Are ... how?"

Len gave a knowing smirk; mostly to make Rip irritated, before he turned to the rest of the team and cocked his head. "Something about entanglement of the timeline. If Ray had stayed, his suit would have neutralized the radiation. Mick is inoculated against it from his time as Kronos... Sara's been through the Lazarus Pit and I'm not sure how that would have worked out. I'm the only one that could have destroyed the Oculus and not have a horrible outcome. But... Mick and I are ... partners. Connected." He gave a careless shrug as he stood from the chair and stumbled a step.

"You gonna be okay?" Sara asked, eyebrows knit together in concern for her friend and teammate.

"I hope so," Len replied with a self deprecating laugh. He shook himself and headed for the cargo bay. "I need to get to Mick."

"Lead the way," Rip offered as he held out an arm to let the ghostly image of Snart go first.

"Mick!" Len's voice called out as soon as they were outside the ship. There were faint signs of life, but it looked there hadn't been anyone by this particular location any time in the recent past.

"Where do you think he got off to?" Rip asked as he heard the rest of the team moving behind them, fanning out to try and help.

"Jefferson and I can merge and look from the air if you'd like," Martin offered, his eyebrows were drawn together in thought, he could feel how much Jax wanted to help.

"I'll go up and cover at a right angle from them..." Ray offered as he readjusted his suit. He looked eager to help, the way Mick had looked so broken the last time Ray had seen him in the mess had shaken the scientist.

"That would be nice," Len replied as he headed for the treeline. His feet seemed to have to touch the ground but he left no trace of his presence as he moved swiftly.

"You think he moved away from here?" Sara asked. "How close did we landed from where we took off from last time?"

"Very close," Rip replied as he drew his gun, eyes scanning for any signs of potential danger. "Normally we move a bit, but the jump was so short it didn't displace us that much. I'd say we landed no more than twenty miles from our departure location."

"Mick!" Len's voice had that soft quality to it as he shouted for his partner, but it seemed to carry despite the softness.

"Gideon, do you see anything on the scans?" Rip spoke into a portal communicator, eyes still scanning their surroundings.

"I didn't know where he's gotten to, Captain. I am sorry," Gideon's voice sounded tiny coming from the small speaker.

"I see smoke ahead," Firestorm offered as he pointed the same direction Lenard had been traveling. "About two or three miles. Shouldn't take too long to get there. The ground opens up to a more manageable path shortly."

"A path?" Rip asked as he noted the way the trees in their direct path seemed to be thinning out a bit.

"Mick!" Len called again, voice sounding almost desperate as he moved faster, his legs seemed to move through brush and leaves without it slowing him down, but he did still move around trees and rocks. "Mick!!!"

"Relax, Leonard," Sara called as she managed to keep pace with the ghostly thief. "Firestorm saw something that might help us. You just gotta relax. A couple of miles ahead of us. We just have to follow this path."

"I need to get to him, Sara," Len replied, eyes wild as he moved, not slowing down. He didn't seem to need to breathe but he was still breathing hard as he moved through the trees until the path opened up. It was as Firestorm had mentioned, but it almost looked like the path had been cleared by human hand and maintained by constant travel.

"I know you do," Sara replied as she continued to move with Len, her feet moved almost as smoothly over the ground as the man that didn't seem fully corporeal. She gave a small huff of a laugh as she realized the thought of her being a ghost herself.

Len shook his head as he moved harder and faster. Almost like he was being chased by something. The sound of Time Wraiths screeching broke the relative silence of the forest. The wraiths came in closer, surrounding the group but not crossing their path. It was like the wraiths were leading them along their journey and they were protecting the group.

"Mick!" Len called again, voice much louder this time, and it seemed to ring off the very trees, ricocheted by the wraiths that surrounded them.

"Lenny!" Mick's voice seemed to float back to them as the sound of heavy footfalls echoed from ahead of them.

"I'm coming, Mick!" Len called, voice getting a little fainter. He looked a little drawn, like the activity was draining on him. The wraiths came closer, screeching and seeming to try and encourage him.

"Len!" Mick called, voice strong, and smokey. It had a quality like he hadn't spoken much since the last time the team had seen him. The sound of the arsonist crashing through brambles and things that had fallen on the path reached the team, encouraging them to keep moving.

"Mick!" Len breathed as he spotted his partner. A smile came to his face; one that only Sara and Mick could see, as he put on a new burst of speed. He left Sara behind him as he moved, he came to a skidding halt before Mick. He looked afraid he might go through the other man, and it looked like that outcome might break him.

"Len..." Mick breathed, panting as he stopped just a few feet before Leonard. He put his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. "How can ... I ...we...?"

Len shook his head and reached out, hand still wearing the gloves he'd had on when he'd been left in the Oculus. "Trust and faith. In you."

Mick shook his head as he reached out. "Always for you, boss," he replied, tone slightly playful even as he seemed to choke on the words a bit. 

Mick's hand moved through Len's a little bit before it connected and Len seemed to become more solid. The wraiths surrounded the two, screeching as light flowed from them into Mick and Len. Len seemed to get more solid. Len's semisolid form seemed to fill with a blue light as a red one answered from Mick, swirling through the two, filling Len as some of the blue light moved from Len into Mick.

"What's going on?" Jax asked as he and Martin landed and split to watch the proceedings.

"It looks like their energy is merging... Not that I'm sure how that's even possible. But that's what it looks like to me," Rip replied. "Since neither one of them ever displayed powers..."

"Looks like when you two merge to form Firestorm, Professor," Ray offered with a smile, excited for no particular reason.

"Seems legit," Sara replied, she looked up to see Ray joining them. He'd gone in a different direction, trying to help find Mick. "Looks like we've got some new weirdness to deal with."

"Eh... I'm kinda getting used to weird," Ray replied with a shrug as he landed and readjusted his face place. "Anything we can do to help?'

"Doubtful... but we'll let you know if we find anything out," Martin offered as he stepped up, eyes focused on the events happening before them.

Len and Mick moved closer to each other as the light seemed to solidify inside of Len. There was a low thrumming sound as the two became too bright to look at. There was the sound of a sonic boom and an even brighter flash of light before the forest fell deathly silent. The wraiths had disappeared, and Len and Mick lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious, hands still linked.

"You think it's safe to get close?" Ray asked as he pressed a button to put the face shield back down on his suit. "I'll go if you want."

"Go carefully, Mister Palmer," Rip suggested, hand outstretched in caution.

"Got it, Mister Hunter," Ray replied, tone slightly irritated, he hated the fact that Rip couldn't seem to get it in his head that Ray was a Doctor. He mentally shrugged and headed towards their two fallen team members. He moved carefully, mindful of the readouts on his visor. "Looks like they're putting off some kind of power... But my suit isn't showing that it's anything dangerous..."

"Just because something doesn't look dangerous doesn't make it safe," Sara admonished, hands tightening on her Bo Staff.

"Got it," Ray replied as he kept moving forward, his suit read that the two men were alive. "Looks like they're both okay. And alive."

"Both of them?" Rip asked as he took an unconscious step forward.

"Looks like it," Ray replied as he stopped next to Len and Mick. He took a glove off and tucked it into the belt that he'd added to the suit. "I'm going to see if I can wake them... either of them..."

"Carefully now," Martin admonished, as a thrill of excitement moved through him.

"Got it," Ray called back as he knelt, careful to keep from disturbing his team mates too much. He pressed two gentle fingers to Len's neck, checking for the pulse his suit had already picked up on, steady and strong. Ray moved his hand up to Len's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Snart, you need to wake up..."

"Go away..." Len groaned as he rolled towards Mick, he tucked his face under Mick's chin.

"Leonard," Ray insisted as he pulled carefully on the thief's shoulder, rolling him to face upward again. "Leonard, you need to wake up. You and Mick."

"Count can screw itself, I'm tired," Len countered with a growl that was echoed by Mick as the bigger man rolled to cover him.

"Go away," Mick growled, voice low with sleep and disuse.

"We're here to rescue you, can't just leave you here," Ray countered, confused by the blatant refusal.

"Screw you," Mick grumbled, no heat behind the words.

"Um... I don't know what to say to that," Ray replied with a hard swallow as he looked back at the team with a shrug. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Wake up Len," Sara replied as she leaned against a tree, all sense of urgency seemed to have dissipated once Len and Mick had made contact with each other. She relaxed in the clean air and just let her mind drift a bit.

Mick gasped his way to consciousness, a bright flare of light that came from his eyes and around his body caused Ray to stumble backward a bit in surprise. Mick's dark blue eyes scanned the woods around him only briefly stopping on each of his team mates before he looked down to see Len on his chest. He gave a soft smile as a trembling hand moved to touch the middle of Len's back. "Lenny?" his voice asked, trembling and soft enough it barely carried to where Ray was just a few feet in front of Mick and Len.

"I'm tired, let me sleep," Len mumbled as his hand flailed dismissively.

"Len! You're alive!" Mick shouted, loud enough to startle the group. Everyone took a step back as the big, mostly bald man seemed to levitate to his feet with Leonard Snart in his arms, eyes filled with joy.

"Let go before you break my back!" Len groaned as his eyes popped open in shock. "I thought we didn't do 'touchy feely', Mick..."

"I don't give a crap about that," Mick replied as he grinned wide enough to look like he was going to split his face. He leaned back enough to look at Len again before squeezing hard enough to get a squeak out of the younger man in arms. He ignored the flailing and kicking, ear pressed to Len's chest.

"Let me go you idiot! I can't breathe!" Len growled and wheezed as he tried to get Mick to release his crushing grip. "I can't ... let go!"

Mick finally put Len back on his feet, hands still on Len's shoulders as though he was afraid that the other might disappear if he let go for more than a moment. He let his eyes drink in the image of the other man before him.

"Why are you starting at me like a feast and you've been staving for days?" Len asked, eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out what Mick was thinking.

"I know you said no public displays of affection.. but I'm going to do it whether you like it or not," Mick said as though Len hadn't said anything. He pulled Len close and pressed his lips to Len's, enjoying the feel of the other man against him.

Len resisted for a moment with a squawk of indignation before he slowly melted into the kiss. He let his shoulders relax as his arms moved around Mick's body, pulling the arsonist close.

A light started to glow from around the two kissing men, bright red around Mick and cool blue from Len. The light seemed to swirl and press against each other before finally intertwining in a breath taking display.

Ray took several steps back as his suit tried to get a read on the energy output. "Looks like they're meta now," he announced as he got closer to the rest of the group. He couldn't help the smile at the two criminal's before them, genuinely happy to be around each other again.

"That would appear to be the situation we find ourselves in now, Doctor Palmer," Rip replied as he holstered his gun, eyes drifting away from the light coming from their two malcontents.

"What do you think is causing the light show?" Sara asked offhandedly.

"Temporal radiation," Mick offered as he and Len walked towards the group, light gone from their bodies and only vaguely showing in their eyes. "I had some time to work on what happened while you guys met back up with me. Took you five years... I had nothing better to do with mini Gideon. After I woke up again... took me about a month. Thankfully she dropped supplies on me to last ten years."

"Really?" Rip asked, mind having trouble reconciling with the fact that Mick was much smarter than people tended to give him credit for. He shook himself as he thought over the implications. "That would mean that you two have intertwined timelines... and when the Oculus blew... that must have infused Leonard..."

"Correct," Mick drawled. "You get a gold star." He gave the former Time Master a sarcastic smile.

"Seriously? That's all theoretical... that enough temporal radiation could effectively bind a person to another person or place..." Rip looked surprised for a moment before he shook himself. "Guess that's not theoretical any more, is it?"

"Nope," Len replied, making sure to emphasize the 'p' when he spoke. He gave Mick a look like the arsonist was his whole world. He smiled softly and let his head lean against Mick's arm for a moment. "But we're going to need to get Mick a shave."

"I kinda like the beard," Mick countered as he stroked the facial hair with his free hand.

"Not for your face," Len sighed. "For your head. Your hair hasn't been nearly as fluffy or soft since the... incident."

"True," Mick shrugged.

"So, what does that make you two now?" Ray asked, genuine puppy-like grinning expression on is face.

"Soul Mates. Like Kendra and Carter... which means we should go save the birds... you think?" Len replied as he looked over at Mick with a knowing smirk.

"I for one would like to light him on fire for nearly makin' me lose you," Mick replied as fire erupted from his free hand.

"And I think we should Ice him for history and the world," Len offered as he placed an ice covered hand on Mick's burning one.

"Awesome!" Ray announced with a grin.

END


End file.
